equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonata Dusk
|hair = with stripes (human) |skin = |voice = Maryke Hendrikse Madeline Merlo (singing voice) |race = Siren mermaid (in Equestria) Human (in the human world) |headerfontcolor = #51ABC7|headerfontsize = 194%|cutie mark = (website) Blue jagged quaver in heart. }} ''Sonata Dusk''' was a student from Canterlot High and one of the main villains in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a siren mermaid that was banished from Equestria by Star Swirl the Bearded about a thousand years ago. But when Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle bring magic to Canterlot High, Sonata becomes a back-up singer in Adagio Dazzle's band the Dazzlings, rivalling the Rainbooms, so they could look for the Equestrian magic so they can take over Canterlot High. Like Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze, she is described as a siren mermaid with a tail as well the lower part of a body of a fish. Development and design Like her fellow band mates Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk's anthro fin-like wings are translucent and non-feathered identifying them as siren mermaids instead of an anthro pegasus. In music terms, the word "sonata" refers to a composition for an instrumental soloist, often with a piano accompaniment. In the original animatic of the opening credits and the doll merchandise depict Sonata wearing purple tinted sunglasses. On the doll, her blue belt also is slightly different as her belt hangs off her waist with heart chains hanging off of it. Only her blue belt appears in the final film. Depictions in Rainbow Rocks .]] In the film, Sonata and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are siren mermaids from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded before they could conquer Equestria with their dark magic. They first appear in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Sonata briefly argues with Aria Blaze. She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands. Sonata and the Dazzlings use their siren mermaid's songs to control the students' opinion and advance through the competition bracket. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Sonata and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the ruby pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. Aside from flashbacks, Sonata's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren mermaid forms from their ruby pendants. Depictions in Friendship Games Sonata's siren form is briefly seen during the CHS Rally Song and in one of Twilight Sparkle's photo in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. However, the Dazzlings haven't been seen at Canterlot High anymore, suggesting that they are either suspended from school, ran off to hide, or return to Equestria as regular ponies. Personality She may be evil but she is shown to be somewhat air-headed and carefree, similar to Pinkie Pie. For example, before the Dazzlings sing Battle of the Bands in the cafeteria, Sonata is more focused on getting lunch since it is Taco Tuesday. Also, she and Pinkie are actually the only ones to enjoy Snips and Snails' rap performance during the Battle of the Bands. Sonata doesn't pick up on Adagio's sarcasm when she says she "loves" the human world, and she speaks candidly with Sunset Shimmer about her and her friends' true nature, nearly blowing their cover. In addition, she frequently argues with Aria Blaze over trivial matters. Despite this, she can be just as cruel and devious as her bandmates, if at times unintentionally so, as evidenced in her interactions with Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. Other descriptions 'Hasbro.com ''Rainbow Rocks description' ''Quirky and unpredictable, Sonata Dusk’s whimsical approach to everything adds a special kind of sparkle to The Dazzlings. Audiences are always enchanted by her magical voice, and her antics only turn up the volume. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Sonata Dusk, the member of the trouble-making band, The Dazzlings. Even though Sonata can be a bit careless sometimes, she still has a rockin’ sense of style. This fashion star is about to meet her match! Fun fact: Taco Tuesday is her fave day of the week. Merchandise So far only one doll of Sonata Dusk have been release. She was release with Aria Blaze to promote the Rainbow Rocks movie. She's dress like in the final round of the Battle of the Bands of the movie except she came with a pair of pink sunglasses and a blue microphone. The packaging of the dolls additionally showing her pony version, despite she's actually a siren mermaid. Quotes See also * Sonata Dusk on the MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Equestrian Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Villains Category:Rockers Category:Creatures Category:Musicians Category:Animals